Fleamont
by Herochick007
Summary: The Potters owned a cat. This is what happened to him that night. Rating to be safe, does mention character death. one shot.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**.

* * *

Fleamont, the cat, was confused. His people didn't respond when he cried. He rubbed against them and realized they weren't moving.

He cried loudly. Who would feed him now? A louder cry interrupted his pity party. He'd nearly forgotten his people had a kitten of their own. He jumped onto the dresser and peered into the crib.

"Kee!" baby Harry squealed.

Fleamont jumped down next to the baby. He let Harry pet him, grab his tail. He was all Harry had now.

Fleamont licked Harry's face tasting salt from the boy's tears. A loud sound from the front of the house startled the pair.

Fleamont walked between Harry and the front of the crib, his back arched ready to strike. This tiny human kitten was his responsibility now.

A tall dark man walked into the room. He ignored Harry and knelt down next to Lily.

Fleamont watched him, wondering if this man was a threat. He'd never seen or smelled in this house before. A loud 'crack' turned Fleamont's attention from the man.

A new scent filled the room. Fleamont recognized this man. He remembered his humans calling him 'Dumbledore'. Dumbledore approached the crib.

Fleamont hissed loudly. _Stay away_! He knew this man wouldn't understand him, most humans didn't.

"He's alive." Fleamont glared. Of course he was alive.

Humans were so oblivious sometimes. Harry grabbed at Fleamont's tail distracting him. Dumbledore picked up Harry, under Fleamont's loud protests. As Dumbledore carried Harry from the room, Fleamont jumped from the crib following him.

They walked out of the house into the cool night air. Fleamont stopped for a second sniffing the Autumn night. He could smell death, humans, pumpkins, and hints of magic.

Dumbledore was talking to himself, but Fleamont didn't pay much attention to the old man. A loud rumbling sound filled the air.

Fleamont knew that sound well. Sirius was coming on his motorcycle. Fleamont didn't like Sirius much. He smelled like wet dog. Instead of Sirius, there was a large man riding the motorcycle.

He smelled differently than the other humans Fleamont had encountered. It was an odd smell. Fleamont could also smell other animals on his cloak. This man was a friend.

Dumbledore handed Harry to the man. Fleamont agreed with this. This man smelled more trustworthy. Dumbledore was telling the man to take Harry somewhere.

Fleamont jumped into the sidecar. He wouldn't allow his Harry to be somewhere without him. The bike roared to life, shaking Fleamont's bones.

At least he was warm. He watched as Dumbledore walked back into the house. The huge man flew the bike through the sky.

Baby Harry had fallen asleep. Fleamont agreed taking a nap was a good idea, he had almost closed his eyes when the bike landed with a 'thump'.

Fleamont poked his head up from the sidecar. He didn't recognize anything. The man walked to a house where Dumbledore and a strange lady were waiting.

Fleamont followed. He wondered how Dumbledore had gotten here so fast. This thought left his head when he smelled the woman. She smelled like a cat! He rubbed against her ankles purring.

"Just a stray," Dumbledore said. _He must not have recognized me_ , Fleamont thought. The man handed Harry to Dumbledore.

The woman made some noises of disapproval. Fleamont agreed. This place smelled strange. Why did Harry have to be here? Ignoring Fleamont, Dumbledore put baby Harry on a cold doorstep. The trio left.

Fleamont hissed loudly at their treatment of Harry. He walked over and curled up against the baby, purring loudly to keep him asleep. The pair was awoken next morning by a woman's loud scream. Fleamont hissed loudly in protest.

The woman looked at Harry the way one would look at a disgusting dog, but took him into the house. Fleamont tried to follow, but she swatted him with a strange looking broom.

Fleamont tried to climb in a window, but all the windows were closed. Instead he sat watching as Harry was fed and put in over sized clean clothing.

His own stomach rumbled. There was no one to feed him here. He sniffled the garbage cans but could not figure out how to open one. He started down the street, planning to come back once his hunger was sated.

"Kitty? Here kitty, kitty," a kind voice called. Fleamont looked over. A strange woman was calling him. She smelled faintly of cats. Other cats meant food! Fleamont walked over to her slowly, carefully.

"It's okay, Kitty. I won't hurt you." The woman opened her hand revealing some kibble. Fleamont sniffed the kibble. It was the good kind. He took a couple nibbles watching the woman to see what she did.

"I have some other kitties," she said. "I live right over there." She pointed to the house near where Harry had been taken in. "You're not like my other kitties, are you?" Fleamont tilted his head. The woman nodded. She seemed to understand his confusion. "Come, out of this cold morning. You don't have to stay." She offered. Fleamont took a look at Harry's new home.

"Oh, them, they don't like cats much." Fleamont mewed loudly in agreement. Slowly he allowed the woman to lead him to her home. It smelled like cats and some other creature he couldn't quite identify but not an enemy.

"Most my cats are part kneazle," she explained. Fleamont didn't know what a kneazle was, but the other cats had started to investigate him. One, a rather long haired female definitely caught his attention.

"Now, I'm just a crazy cat lady, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Fleamont jumped into a window. He could see Harry's home from here. This was good. He would watch his Harry from the safety of this house. The woman wouldn't hit him with the broom.

"Watching that house still? So am I, Kitty. There's a very special little boy there now. He's going to need our help, don't you think?" Fleamont meowed loudly agreeing.


End file.
